


College

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Homophobic John Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: Now away to college, Gabriel can’t wait to begin this chapter of his life with his boyfriend.





	College

** Authors Note ** **: Okay so I finished this series and will have one more before my June Prompts change to a new series and pairing.**

** Prompts Used ** **: Statement Prompt: (this prompt is meant to create a _general feel or theme_  for your piece)**

**The air around him felt freer here, somehow.**

** Warnings/Tags: ** **Homophobic John Winchester**

**College**

 

 

Moving away from home for the first time was more of a challenge than Gabriel thought it would be, thankfully he didn’t have to get a dorm with someone he didn’t know. Through plenty of paperwork and Gabriel suspected his father speaking with the housing department, both he and Dean were assigned the same dorm. It made Gabriel feel good that the first thing Dean did once they unloaded their things into the small room was rolling his eyes before asking Gabriel to help him push their beds together. “Fuck it’s a good thing you don’t move much in your sleep, these beds are small even when put together! How the hell is Sammy going to survive when he’s in college?”

 

Laughing Gabriel shook his head, “No idea, last I checked they didn’t advertise any housing for giants, he may have to make a special request. Hey, he could claim that the beds discriminate against goliath descendants, think he could make a case?” Dean finished flipping the blankets over the bed. With the two mattresses pressed together, the sheets didn’t quite fit right when spread out, and there was no what they were going to sleep on their own sections. Instead, their blankets were laid out on the bed with the center overlapping between the two comforters. It looked stupid, you could see the lump in the middle of the bed, and Gabriel knew it wouldn’t be long each night before he was too hot, and the sheets would end up on the floor anyway.

 

It was perfect.

 

“So, speaking of discrimination…” it wasn’t something they had talked about after John refused to even see Dean long enough to sign the paperwork for him to attend. It had been a fight and a half, and if not for Sam playing messenger and passing the papers along Dean would have been in some serious trouble. “What?” asked Dean, his eyebrows scrunching together while looking at Gabriel. Glancing between the bed and their things thrown about the room, Gabriel shrugged shoving his hands in his pockets before answering. “I mean, are we out here? I get it if you don’t want anyone but our friends to know… but are we together to the general public?”

 

Dean didn’t say anything for a moment and Gabriel thought for sure that he managed to step on a landline and was just about to try and take his foot out of his mouth when Dean snorted. “Yeah Gabe, the last thing I want is to have some college girl thinking you’re free. Besides, can’t you feel it? We can be anyone where and I seriously doubt we’ll be the only gay guys on campus. Unless that bothers you…”

 

As Dean trailed off, Gabriel closed the space between them and shook his head. “I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with it, God knows I can hardly keep my hands off your sexy ass for more than ten minutes at a time.” Leaning down to place a quick kiss on Gabriel’s lips, Dean smiled as he pulled back. “Dude you grab my ass every _five_ minutes, I know, I’ve counted.” Reaching behind Dean to grab two handfuls of his perfect cheeks, Gabriel loved the way Dean laughed, throwing his head back while he did so. “You know…” began Gabriel. “We haven’t tested out our make-shift bed yet… shouldn’t we make sure it can hold up against our more… vigorous activity?”

 

Watching while Dean started to strip off his shirt, making his way to the bed and the bottle of lube and condoms they had put away beside the bed Gabriel couldn’t help but notice how his boyfriend’s presence seemed more relaxed. It was if my moving away from home Dean was more like the boy Gabriel had fallen in love with. Without the constant reminder of John, the air around them felt freer somehow, and Gabriel couldn’t wait to explore the freedom with Dean. But first, he had a mostly naked boyfriend to properly ravish.


End file.
